The Safety Of His Arms
by ThreeShadesOfGrey
Summary: He always knew just how to take care of her after her nightmares. Slowly they were beginning to heal. Please Read and Review. First attempt at FanFiction : hope you like it!


He beamed triumphantly as he stepped towards her, the girl he'd been fighting to keep alive.

"Peeta," She breathed. A slow smile made its way across her features; slowly bring her face to life.

"Katniss," He replied dropping the weapons from his hands and making his way towards her as fast as his feet would carry him, eager to close the distance between them.

"You've done it!" he hollered, "You've won," his steps ceased.

Her smiled faltered.

"What?" she puzzled.

"Katniss, there can only be one winner. Only one of us can live. I couldn't bring myself to live without you. This is the way it has to be, you have to go home."

Still pondering his words, she searched his face for some sort of evidence that this was all a joke, but she found nothing. Wait, she caught it, the glimpse of an emotion flash across his eyes. Determination.

She watched him pull the long knife from the back of his shorts, and the emotions she'd taken years to repress came back, and hit her like a speeding bullet. She loved this boy. She had done for years. There was no way she could possibly live without him now. Not after all they had been through.

"No!" her scream echoed through the almost empty arena.

She began running towards Peeta. She had to save him from himself. Then all of a sudden she collided with something. She couldn't get past it, just kept running and bouncing off of the invisible barrier.

She screamed in agony, trying desperately to get past whatever stood between her and the boy she had to save. She banged her fists so hard on whatever was there that bruises developed almost immediately and she swore she felt something in her hand break. She screamed, and she punched the barrier, until the pain became too much to bare. She caught Peeta's eye.

"I'm sorry," he whispered barely above the noise of the breeze.

"No," her knees buckled underneath her and she fell to the ground. Crumpled in defeat.

"I love you, in every way possible. Forever. Don't you forget that." He choked around his words as the tears flowed freely down his face.

She writhed in pain on the ground. She couldn't deal with the thought of losing him; it wracked her body with unbearable levels of emotional pain.

"Peeta, Peeta!" she screamed with renewed vengeance. "No! You can't leave me!" she kicked, scratched and pounded at the barrier with all her might, but it did not move, or disappear.

It didn't even stop her from seeing the final act of love Peeta could possibly do. The unthinkable was about to happen, and here she was about to witness it all. This sight, it would break her.

Slowly Peeta raised three fingers to his lips, kissed them, and pointed them in her direction.

He caught her eye, nodded slightly, and slowly plunged the knife into his heart.

She screamed, louder than before, scraping her hands into the ground that surrounded her. Ripping up the dirt. Her hands soon became bloody because the force she was using caused her nails to break. The pain soothed her as she screamed. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the boy she loved, hunched in on himself, blood pouring out of his chest.

"PEETA!"

The grass and the forest that surrounded her faded slowly until she took in the fluffy white bed sheets that surrounded her.

"Peeta," she searched frantically, but all she encountered was the cold side of the bed. "Peeta!" she became frantic. Jumping from the bed, she slid down the stairs and fell through the door to the kitchen. She searched the room with her eyes and relaxed when she found him standing in nothing but his pyjama pants at the sink.

"Hey!" he turned, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

Katniss had decided he had to pay for the actions of dream him, so she'd picked up the nearest book, and thrown it at the back of his head.

Her plan was to stay strong, yell at him until he begged for forgiveness, but one glance into those beautiful blue eyes of his, and her plan went out the window.

She gripped the back of the chair next to her as she crouched to the ground, sobs racking through her body.

"Katniss?" Peeta cried out alarmed, whatever he was working on clanged to the floor as he leapt to the aid of his love.

However whatever he said couldn't console the broken girl. He scooped underneath her legs and began the trip upstairs. She buried her face into his chest, breathing in the scent of his skin.

He laid her down on top of the bed and knelt down on the floor next to her, so their faces where level. She gripped his hand as though her life depended on it.

"Don't you dare leave me like that. Ever." She whispered staring straight into his eyes.

"Katniss, it was just a nightmare. Do you think, that after all this i would leave you?"

"No. But dream you was very convincing." She replied.

Peeta chuckled softly, but stopped when he saw how hurt she was by it all.

"I'm just going to get you some breakfast, i won't be two-"

"No!" she yelled a little too loudly. She blushed. "Don't leave, please."

He climbed over her and slipped down between the sheets. He kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

That's where they spent the rest of the day. Talking, sleeping, kissing, and eventually they began to heal.


End file.
